For packaging IC, electronic parts using IC or electronic parts, injection-molded trays, vacuum-formed trays, magazines, carrier tapes (referred to also as embossed carrier tapes) etc. have been used. To prevent breakage of electronic parts such as IC due to static electricity, as the packaging containers, ones having an electroconductive filler dispersed therein have been used. As the electroconductive filler, carbon black is widely used, with which a stable surface resistivity will be obtained constantly at a low cost.
An electroconductive sheet comprising a thermoplastic resin having carbon black dispersed therein, has such drawbacks that (1) mechanical strength and processability will decrease, and (2) an electronic part will be stained by falling off of the resin containing carbon black on the surface of the electroconductive sheet by abrasion of the packaged electronic part with the electroconductive sheet. JP-A-57-205145, JP-A-62-18261, etc. have been proposed as a method to overcome the problem (1), and JP-A-9-7624, JP-A-9-76425, etc. have been proposed as a method to overcome the problem (2). However, electronic parts are getting more complex, precise and small, and packaging and mounting of electronic parts proceed at a higher speed at the present time, and accordingly, an electroconductive sheet for packaging an electronic part, which is less likely to cause staining of the electronic part, and which has improved mechanical strength, has been desired.